Prescience of a Senshi
by hibari heza
Summary: The Guardian Senshi, guardians of Usagi and the other senshi, have gathered in the Moon Palace. As children they meet Rowan, she who will become their leader, and first learn of their future as Guardians.


I do not own the characters or the idea of SailorMoon. I own only the characters that have been made up in this fiction, the Guardian Senshi themselves. Thank you for spending your time reading my little creation and for reviewing it if you do.   
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*  
Xandria ran down the hall, giggling as Mizria chased after her. She rounded a corner and ran right into someone. She started to fall backwards but the someone reached out and caught her. Xan caught her breath and looked up at the woman. "I am so....OH!" Xan stepped back and bumped right into Mizria, who had just succeeded in catching up. Both girls went sprawling across the floor. Queen Serenity looked down at them and smiled. "My poor dears, you must be more careful before you hurt yourselves." They both nodded and stared after her as she continued down the hall. Mizria recovered first. She pinched Xan. "Owiieeee! What was that for?"  
"You almost got us in trouble with Queen Serenity!"  
"I did not! It was your fault for chasing me down the hall."  
"It was your fault for stealing my hair clip. Haha will be mad if I lose it."  
Xan and Mizria continued arguing as they walked down the hall, until both of their mothers came into view. Xan quickly gave Mizria back her clip as their mothers both stopped in front of them and smiled. "Xandria, it is time to ready ourselves for our appearance with Queen Serenity. Come along." Xan smiled over her shoulder at Mizria, who was frowning as her mother dragged her down the opposite hallway. Xandria's mother tugged lightly at her hand. "Now remember Xandria, this is a very important day, so behave in front of Queen Serenity." The door to their suite shut behind her and Xan sighed.  
  
Mizria would have fidgeted, but her mother would have given her that disapproving glare. Miz hated wearing dresses, so formal occasions were something she despised. Miz tugged on her light purple dress and avoided her mothers glare by looking over to Xandria far to her right side. Xandria stood completely still next to her mother. They looked almost identical in their black dresses, their long hair braided and over wrapped around their heads in identical hair styles. Xandria looked calm and comfortable so Miz decided she had to be as calm as Xandria was. She had only just managed to stop nervously fingering her dress when Queen Serenity stood up. The Queen looked around the room, stopping periodically and smiling. After looking the whole room over she nodded and every girl she had smiled at stepped forward, following her from the room. Mizria was relieved to see that Xandria was going as well. Once in the hall she darted over to stand by Xandria. There were six girls other and her and Xandria. The youngest looked to be only three years old with beautiful short scarlet hair. She was being led into the room by a woman who appeared to be her mother, the only adult accompanying them other than the Queen herself.  
  
Mizria and Xandria were two of the last girls to enter the room. Xandria wanted to stay back to look at them all. Mizria became tired of waiting and dragged Xandria into the room, but she stopped in shock when she entered. Standing next to the Queen was a girl only slightly younger than herself with long brown hair and deep green eyes. She was dressed entirely in green and no expression crossed her face as all of the girls starred at her. She looked perfectly normal, except for the gold lizard with wings that sat perched on her shoulder. Queen Serenity indicated that they should all sit down, so Mizria did, but she jumped up again as another winged lizard hissed at her from the chair. This one was a deep blue and now that she was close enough, Mizria could see its eyes glowed fiercely. She backed away and sat in a different chair, just as Queen Serenity started speaking.  
  
"My dear young girls. Today is an important day, for all of us. Today you will learn what your futures hold for you and you will become acquainted with each other. This is Rowan Night, the princess of Dione and cousin to Hotaru, the young princess of Saturn. I have spoken with all of your parents and it has been agreed upon that you shall all stay here and live in my palace for some time." At this strange pronouncement, all of the girls looked around at each other, except for Rowan, who regarded the Queen as she spoke with a calm and expressionless face.  
  
Xan unsuccessfully blocked another hit from Mizria. She picked herself up off the ground for the twentieth time and positioned herself for the next attack. "This is completely unfair. Why am I always the one who has to fight with you?" Mizria grinned. "Simply because you are my friend." After living in the Moon Palace for a week Queen Serenity and Rowan, whom they had barely seen since that day, called the eight girls together again. "Now girls, today you will begin training. I have called together some of the best teachers in the galaxy to train you. As you train you will begin to find you like a certain style or a certain weapon more than any other. That is all to the best. Once you find your own style, then you will train specifically with the master of the style. Now, a practice room has been set aside for all of you."  
  
Xan looked over at Mizria's sensei and her own. Mizria had found her, much to her astonishment, the she excelled at hand-to-hand fighting. While Xan preferred to fight with her staff, her sensei had decided that she needed to practice something else as well. So, she was now forced to spar with Mizria, and she was receiving far more bruises than she was giving. The other girls trained with their chosen weapons around the practice room. No one but Mizria trained without a weapon unless their sensei wanted them to. Xan noticed Rowan had entered the room and was watching them. Rowan did not train with the other girls, she trained with her sensei in another part of the palace. None of the girls even knew what style Rowan preferred, but Xan had a feeling that Rowan did not go for any one style. Rowan was too efficient to perfect one style and stay with that, hoping that her enemies would be defenseless against her.  
  
Xan watched Rowan for so long that she failed to notice Mizria until she had been successfully knocked off her feet and given another bloody nose. Rowan looked over to her and Xandria suddenly felt very self-conscious. Rowan walked over to them and held out her hand to Xan. "You should be careful Xandria. Do not become distracted, Mizria will not go easy on you simply because you are not looking. She will take advantage of your weakness, as she should." Xan gasped at Rowan. That was the most Rowan had said to any of them since they had arrived on the Moon. Rowan turned to Mizria. "Attack me."   
  
Miz grinned. This was great! She would be the first to fight Rowan and if she did well then the others would be impressed with her. Miz positioned herself exactly as she was taught and waited. Rowan made no move to either a defense or attack position. Miz waited a little bit and then moved toward Rowan. She started to attack but before she could follow through with her move she was lying on her back, looking up at the ceiling. Rowan moved into her line of sight and looked down. "You have skill Mizria, keep practicing." With that said Rowan turned and started walking away. Miz sat up and looked after her. "I can not believe how easily she beat me." Miz looked over to Xan, who was watching Rowan with a thoughtful look on her face.  
  
Rowan walked silently into the room, but its occupant noted her entrance anyway. "Hello young Rowan." Rowan smiled at Queen Serenity, who sat on a couch with a book in her hand and her five year old daughter on her lap. "Hello Queen Serenity, and hello young princess." Rowan knelt in front of the little blond girl and Aurora, the little gold dragon that was her constant companion, hopped into the child's arms. Queen Serenity smiled fondly at her daughter and Rowan's dragon playing in her lap. "Tell me Rowan, how is your training and the training of the other girls advancing?"  
"Rowan stood up and composed her face. "Well, they learn quickly, for which I am glad. They have much to learn, but they also have plenty of time to learn it. I do not think that any of them will know why they are here for a few years yet."  
Queen Serenity nodded and closed her book, setting it on a table. "That will be fine, their skills will not be needed yet, but if they are, we at least have you. I sometimes think it is too much to ask of you and the other girls."  
Rowan sat down next to the Queen. "No, your Highness, I will gladly serve you as I can. Until each of the girls is ready to know, then they will all stay here and train, and so will I." Rowan stood up and turned toward the door. "Excuse me Queen Serenity, I have training to go back to." Rowan walked out the door, her gold dragon following after her.  



End file.
